strongcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloomery
The Bloomery is a structure used to perform the first step of the process of refining the various iron ores into Wrought Iron. Iron ore and charcoal are heated to high temperatures inside the Bloomery, resulting in a spongy mass of iron and slag, called a Bloom, which can subsequently be worked on an anvil to remove the slag, producing Wrought Iron. Bloomery Block The core of the Bloomery is the Bloomery Block, which is crafted from eight double bronze sheets, using the following recipe: Any of the bronzes may be used - Bronze, Bismuth Bronze or Black Bronze - but all the double sheets must be of the same type. No mixing is allowed. Bloomery Structure The structure of the Bloomery consists of the Bloomery Block with a block of stone underneath it and another above it. The block immediately behind the Bloomery Block should be empty space, with stone underneath it and stone on its remaining three sides. The block immediately above that should also be empty and surrounded on all four sides by stone. Basically you're creating a two-block high stone chimney connected to the back of the Bloomery Block. The first image below shows a completed Bloomery. The second shows the same Bloomery, but with its side blocks removed so that you can see the internal structure. Any style of stone may be used: raw, smooth, bricks or cobblestone. You can mix styles of stone and even the types of rock if desired (e.g. Siltstone with Granite). Expansion The Bloomery can be expanded to process twice as much ore by adding another two layers of brick rings to the top. For each layer added to the bloomery, 4 additional pieces of ore can be smelted. Using The Bloomery Climb to the top of the Bloomery and place (right-click while sneaking) eight Charcoal in the bottom of the chimney. Then drop (Default Key: Q) up to sixteen iron-bearing ore (depending on the size of the Bloomery) and an equal amount or more charcoal on top of the charcoal block. They should disappear into the charcoal. After 8 pieces of ore have been added, an unlit molten mixture block will appear. It should look something like this: If you drop more ore than the Bloomery can hold, the extra ore will just float on top of the charcoal and not be smelted by the Bloomery. Climb back down and right-click on the Bloomery Block with a Firestarter or a Flint & Steel to activate the Bloomery. The front of the Bloomery Block and the top of hole that you put the charcoal and ore into should both start to glow. The glow will disappear when the Bloomery is done, a process that will take the better part of a day. If you climb to the top of the Bloomery and look down into the hole, you will see the Bloom inside. Alternatively you can remove blocks from the side of the Bloomery to get at the Bloom. Use a pickaxe to break the Bloom free. You can collect the freed Bloom either by removing the stone blocks from one side, or by pressing yourself into the corner of the Bloomery nearest the Bloom: by the magic of Minecraft it will be sucked through the walls of the Bloomery and into your inventory. Category:Buildings